teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S3E10: Komodo Lumps
Summary "Komodo Lumps" (Japanese title: The Komodo Brothers Fired and Banished?!) is Season 3's tenth episode, and the thirtieth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with Cream and Cheese playing hide-n'-seek in Central Park with Tiny and Dingodile. After Cream easily finds Cheese in a bush, they then began their search for Tiny and/or Dingodile next. Then immediately, they find Tiny hiding behind a rock, and they began their search for Dingodile. In the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen are trying to think of a new plot to destroy the Mobians and their allies, but they can't think up of a plan. After the Komodo Brothers accidentally break one of Vanitas' helmets, the villains, mostly Vanitas, got livid at their clumsiness, and told them off, saying that if they screw up again, then they'll "Get it." Then the Komodo Brothers, after reminiscing their childhood and contemplating a bit on how to show off the plan to defeat the Mobians and their allies, got an idea finally. They revealed to the villains that they could defeat the Mobians and their allies by luring them into a trap with TNT and Nitro Boxes. But while explaining their demonstration, they accidentally activate a TNT Box and after the Komodo Brothers hit the deck along with the villains, the TNT and Nitro Boxes blow up, damaging Uka-Uka's monitor screen. Finally livid and fed up, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups scream at the Komodo Brothers to leave them. At first, the Komodo Brothers were confused, especially on the word said by Myotismon "Abrogate," but they soon realized that Loki and Uka-Uka's groups are serious on firing them forever and, to their shock, banished to the surface forever. As they walked down the pathway made by the Gauntlet Soldiers, Stone Warriors, and even the reluctant henchmen as the Walk of Shame, the Komodo Brothers and the henchmen looked at each other in sad silence for a brief moment before the villains shouted at the henchmen to resume giving the Komodo Brothers the cold shoulder for their walk. Then with that, the saddened Komodo Brothers went into the Module and went up to the surface. In Central Park, Cream, Cheese, and Tiny just found Dingodile, concluding their game, and right on time as the rain began pouring. After putting their raincoats on, Cream's group were about to head into the sewers for home when they heard two people crying underneath the Glen Span Arch. They look and saw the crying was coming from, to their suspicious, yet confused, surprise, the Komodo Brothers, who are under the arch. After approaching them, Cream's group ask them what's wrong, only for the Komodo Brothers to jump in surprise, startling them and Cream's group. After Dingodile asks the Komodo Brothers if they want to fight, they tearfully reply that they were fired and kicked out of and banished from the Jotundrome. Cream's group thinks they're lying, just to trick them at first, but when the Komodo Brothers pointed out they really are the only ones here and that they are fired and banished, Cream's group, after contemplating, decided to believe them for now. After asking them to go back to their home, the Komodo Brothers broke down crying again and explained that they have no home to go to since they were human kids. Feeling sorry finally upon hearing them reveal this, Cream's group decided to have no choice, but to talk our heroes into letting the Komodo Brothers stay with them in the sewer lair. After contacting our heroes, including their human allies and even the visiting Punk Mutants, on their Mobiancom, Cream's group convinces them to let them bring the Komodo Brothers to the sewer lair by explaining what happened. Then after the rain ended, Cream's group leads the Komodo Brothers to the sewer lair, only to be spotted by Wiggum and the cops. After Cream's group explained why the Komodo Brothers are here, the cops and even Hoffman decide to trust the Komodo Brothers for now, promising that if they do their evil deeds again, they will be treated as the enemy again and go to jail. Later in the sewer lair, our heroes are eating some spaghetti and meatball pizza for lunch when Cream's group and the Komodo Brothers arrive. After a little debate on which room the Komodo Brothers will sleep in, they decided on Knuckles' room, despite Knuckles' reluctance. Back in the Jotundrome, the villains are now trying to think of a new plan to defeat our heroes since the TNT and Nitros Boxes are gone. Then realizing their new plot, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups silently whisper to the henchmen on the new plan and sends the henchmen on a mission. Back at the sewer lair the next morning, the TMNM, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie were bolted awake by the Komodo Brothers' bugle call. Just when they were gonna give the Komodo Brothers a good scolding, they see that Cream and Cheese, with Tiny, Dingodile, and even the Komodo Brothers' help, have made them breakfast and the bugle was only for today just to wake them up for this surprise. Not wanting to hurt their feelings upon learning this, our heroes instead thank them in a reluctant way. At the surface, the henchmen manage to steal some laser ropes from a local gadget factory and got away. After our heroes and the Komodo Brothers were called to the scene of the crime, they immediately learned that Loki and Uka-Uka's groups were behind the robbery. Despite feeling reluctant to fight Loki and Uka-Uka's groups in the future if they do come out with a new plot, the Komodo Brothers agree to help our heroes. Unknown to everyone, a robot drone saw the Komodo Brothers with our heroes in a friendly way and left for the Jotundrome. Back in the Jotundrome, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups praise the henchmen for their successful mission for the laser ropes, but then the villains decide to not stay mad at the Komodo Brothers and were about to ask the henchmen to go retrieve them when the robot drone arrived and reported the Komodo Brothers' "Betrayal." Angered at first, the villains suddenly thought a version two of their plan to defeat our heroes, which is involving the Komodo Brothers betraying them instead. At the surface, a bank is being robbed by the Rat King and his rats, but the Komodo Brothers accidentally damaged the money vault by blowing up a soda pop can bomb. But despite that, our heroes battle the Rat King, but the Rat King and his rats got away. Then hearing the Natural History Museum is being robbed by a burglar, our heroes and the Komodo Brothers arrive, but the Komodo Brothers end up stopping the burglar by smashing some fake planets on him, knocking him out. Then when a mugger was about to attack the old lady, despite her wielding her pistol, our heroes arrived and rescued her. But then the mugger ended up injured by the Komodo Brothers, breaking his arm during a scuffle and accidentally flipping a garbage dumpster on our heroes. Shocked on the three harms the Komodo Brothers did, Shadow finally snapped and screams at the Komodo Brothers to leave and live somewhere else. Hurt, the Komodo Brothers left. After they were gone, Shadow and the forgiving heroes felt somewhat bad for yelling at them and agreed to just let them go on their own. Back in Central Park, the Komodo Brothers are upset over being kicked out again when Loki's group arrived in the Module and pretending to not be happy to have them back, talks the Komodo Brothers into returning to the Jotundrome, to which they agree. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group is watching the henchmen playing poker with Pinstripe winning in the end, which he always did in the past. Then when Loki's group and the Komodo Brothers return, they let the Komodo Brothers explain their whole ordeal. Afterwards, the villains decide to let the Komodo Brothers stay with them forever in pretend flatly. Then after Ripper and Rilla blabs about "A betrayed friendship," the villains soon came up with a perfect solution for their version two of the plan. The next morning, our heroes were told by their human allies of the subway station being robbed by Loki's group and their henchmen and the Komodo Brothers are confronting them. Deciding to go there, our heroes, except Tiny and Dingodile who stayed behind to wait for their signal in two minutes, arrive, but discovered that the villains and even the Komodo Brothers used the robbery part as a trap. Then the villains ambush and capture our heroes and with the laser ropes, tied them on the subway tracks to be run down by an oncoming subway train. Then Tiny and Dingodile arrive and shocked to see our heroes in danger as the train approached them because of the villains and even the Komodo Brothers, Tiny and Dingodile spring into action and manage to skid the train to a stop without damaging it and the tracks and free our heroes. After our heroes thank Tiny and Dingodile for rescuing them, they confront Loki's group and the henchmen and fought them and the Komodo Brothers. But unfortunately, Loki's group and their henchmen, including the Komodo Brothers, got away back to the Jotundrome. While celebrating the rescue and driving off the villains for now, our heroes happily decide that they're better off not having villains like the Komodo Brothers on their side and then backstab them for good. Notes Goofs Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Arren/Lebannen * Ashitaka * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chief Clancy Wiggum * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Eddie * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Hoffman * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Lou * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * San/Princess Mononoke * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Therru/Tehanu * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * General Traag (Non-speaking cameo) * Granitor (Non-speaking cameo) * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon (Temporally changes into Malomyotismon in this) * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Rat King * Rilla Roo/Richard Rooter * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese ** ** ** * English ** USA: ** UK: * Latin America Spanish ** ** * Castilian Spanish ** ** * Catalan ** ** * French ** ** * Canadian French ** ** * German ** ** * Italian ** ** * Portuguese ** ** * Brazilian Portuguese ** ** * Mandarin Chinese ** ** ** * Cantonese Chinese ** ** ** * Korean ** ** ** * Danish ** ** * Dutch ** ** * Swedish ** ** * Icelandic ** ** * Norwegian ** ** * Thai ** ** ** * Russian ** ** ** * Polish ** ** * Finnish ** ** * Hungarian ** ** * Greek ** ** ** * Hebrew ** ** ** * Arabic ** ** ** Episode Links Previous: S3E09: Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Next: S3E11: Mobians at the Earth's Core Category:Season 3 Episodes